


Je jure solennellement de le protéger

by MariannePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariannePotter/pseuds/MariannePotter
Summary: Le jour où James Potter posa les yeux sur Regulus Black, il se promit de le protéger.Plusieurs années passèrent et James sentit son intérêt pour le jeune Black grandir.Mais comment sauver Regulus du cruel destin que ses parents lui réservent ?





	Je jure solennellement de le protéger

**Author's Note:**

> Le prologue est court mais normalement les autres chapitres seront plus longs.  
> Le prologue se déroule pendant la rentrée en deuxième année de James.  
> Le reste de l'histoire se passe pendant sa sixième année. 
> 
> Enjoy !

James était excité. Il sautait partout comme une puce. Euphemia et Fleamont tentèrent de calmer leur fils.  
"James s'il te plaît, tu vas blesser quelqu'un. Rigola son père.  
_Je cherche mes amis. Tu les vois toi ? Tu les vois ?  
_Tu les retrouvera dans le train, mon chéri."  
Devant la moue boudeuse de son fils, Euphemia soupira et ajouta.  
"Bien, allons voir s'ils ne sont pas sur le quai."  
James poussa un cri de joie, attirant ainsi l'attention d'une sorcière. Celle ci était grande, droite. Elle portait une longue robe noire, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon serré. Elle jaugea James de son air hautain. Cette femme lui glaçait le sang, mais, étrangement elle lui était familière.  
La main d'Euphemia se serra sur l'épaule de son fils. James se tourna vers elle. Sa mère regardait également la sorcière. James devina qu'elles se connaissaient. Elles ne semblaient pas s'apprécier. Pourtant sa mère appréciait tout le monde.  
James remarqua un garçon derrière cette femme. Il ressemblait à Sirius. A quelques détails près. Il était plus calme, plus droit, il semblait être si fragile. James ne pu détacher ses yeux de lui. Le jeune garçon semblait triste et perdu. James ignorait pourquoi mais il avait de le prendre dans ses bras. De lui dire que tout irai bien. Il pouvait rester avec lui s'il le voulait.

"James il est temps de monter à présent." Dit Euphemia sur un ton plus froid qu'à son habitude.  
Toujours en observant le jeune garçon, James hocha la tête et s'exécuta avant d'avoir fait un câlin d'au revoir à ses parents.  
James progressa dans le couloir à la recherche de ses amis. Il s'arrêta entre temps au chariot de bonbons. Il en prit assez pour satisfaire le quatuor.  
Les bras chargés de sucreries il aperçut le garçon du quai, seul dans un compartiment. James y entra.  
Le jeune garçon sursauta et se raidit. James s'en voulu aussitôt de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.  
Il le salua d'un geste de la main.  
"Je m'appelle James Potter.  
"Regulus Black.  
" Je sais. Je suis un ami de ton frère. Il nous a parlé de toi."  
Le visage de Regulus s'éclaircit.  
" Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
_Et bien... Dit James en s'asseyant. Il nous a dit qu'il avait un petit frère. Et que tu arriverais à Poudlard cette année. D'ailleurs, tu sais où il est ?  
_Il est parti chercher vos autres amis je crois."

James sourit et posa les bonbons sur le siège d'à côté.  
"Qu'est ce que tu préfères Black ?  
" Les chocogrenouilles."  
James sourit et lui en offrit.  
" Merci."  
Le silence s'installa. La chose n'arrivait jamais avec Sirius. James aurait du être gêné. Mais cette ambiance était apaisante. Il en profita pour observer du coin de l'œil le jeune brun. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l'air rêveur en mangeant doucement le cadeau de James.  
"Tu penses être à Gryffondor ?"  
Regulus sursauta de nouveau. Il dévisagea James qui affichait toujours un air enjoué et pur. Le premier année baissa la tête.  
"Je pense être à Serpentard. Comme presque tous les Black.  
_Oh. Je vois. Mais toi tu aimerais aller où ?"  
Regulus eu l'air surpris.  
"Je ne sais pas... Serdaigle sûrement.  
_C'est une bonne maison. Mais pas la meilleure, rit James en faisait un clin d'œil à Regulus.  
James cru percevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de Black. Il lui sourit franchement en retour.  
"Dans tout les cas, on pourra être amis."  
Cette fois, James fut certain de l'avoir vu sourire. Inexplicablement cela le rendit fou de joie.  
"Oui, on pourra être amis." Répondit Regulus, avec espoir.  
James aurait fait la conversation durant des heures à son nouvel ami. Mais la tranquillité du compartiment fut de courte durée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et entrèrent Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Sirius et James sauterent dans les bruns l'un de l'autre. Le brun a lunettes fit de même avec ses deux autres amis. Peter semblait fier d'avoir autant d'attention. Remus ria doucement à l'étreinte de son ami.  
Le petit groupe s'installa. James jeta un coup d'œil à Regulus. Le jeune Black avait reporté son attention sur la fenêtre. Il était à nouveau tendu et mal à l'aise. Et James fut terriblement attendrit.  
Sirius présenta ses amis à son frère.  
"Et il me semble que le célèbre Potter connaît déjà mon frère !  
_Oui on a eu l'occasion de parler un peu." Souria James en faisant un nouveau clin d'œil à Regulus.  
James croisa le regard de Reg. Ils continuèrent à se regarder en silence quelques secondes. James crut rêver lorsque les joues du jeune Black virèrent au rose. 

"Chut les gars ! C'est au tour de mon frère !"  
Dans la grande salle les gryffondors commençaient à s'agiter. Tandis que McGonagall s'occupait comme chaque année de la répartition des nouveaux élèves.  
"Regulus Black."appela-t-elle.  
James observa le jeune homme s'avancer, mal à l'aise. Il s'assit sur le tabouret. James et Sirius retinrent leur souffle.  
Le choixpeau semblait réfléchir en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Mais la sentence tomba rapidement. 

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un Sirius Black désemparé.  
James suivit des yeux le nouveau Serpentard s'avancer à sa table.  
Regulus regarda derrière lui. Lui et Potter echangèrent un dernier regard.  
James fit de son mieux pour offrir au jeune Black le sourire le plus réconfortant possible.  
Regulus hocha la tête en signe de réponse et s'assit au près des siens. 

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, on pourra toujours le surveiller." dit finalement James, les yeux toujours fixes sur Regulus.


End file.
